


Scars

by Suitsanthings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Hurt Mike Ross, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Harvey Specter, Scars, Working Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitsanthings/pseuds/Suitsanthings
Summary: When Mike has insecurities and Harvey tries his best to erase them.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Scars

Harvey and Mike both stumbled through the doorway of their condo. Previously Harvey’s, but around half a year ago Harvey had asked Mike to move in with him for their 5 month anniversary. Mike's face had lit up and his eyes had sparkled when Harvey had brought it up. The question was obviously followed by an intense round of making out, that left them both beyond breathless.

But this week, Mike has had it pretty rough. Louis’ client had been served with a carefully crafted lawsuit and he picked Mike to be his lead associate. Harvey hadn’t seen much of Mike as per Jessica’s strict instructions to leave him to Louis. This was the first night out of the last 4 that Mike had actually made it home during the night.

Mike had finally found a chink in the opposition’s armour and had spent most of today drafting up the paperwork for it. Everyone could tell, Mike was ready to pass out.

Harvey, knowing the state his boyfriend was in, slowly shut the door behind them and led Mike to their bed, gently laying him down on it. It was nearing 12:30 and they had both had dinner together a few hours ago (a rare occasion in itself this week) when Harvey had agreed to wait for Mike to finish up.

Harvey began working his shoes off him and then his socks. He started on Mikes zipper and slipped off his pants. He then unbuttoned Mike’s shirt and mannered him out of his tie, dress shirt and undershirt. By now, Mike was left wearing only his underwear. Harvey's heart warmed with the amount of trust Mike had just given him.

Harvey stood in front of the bed, shocked that Mike had actually let him go this far. He knew was severely insecure when it came to his scars. Mike was in the car the night his parents had died. Harvey had repeatedly tried to reassure him that his scars were beautiful and a testament to the fact he survived.

The senior partner was often awakened by his associate and his nightmares. Harvey honestly didn’t mind if it meant he could be the one to wake his boyfriend up and comfort him when he did.

Mike had gotten better over time about undressing in front of Harvey. But the fact that Mike had let him take nearly everything off only showed how much h trusted Harvey now. It didn't normally matter how tired he was, Mike never let anyone touch him. Harvey couldn’t help but have a feeling of warmth spread through him again.

He quickly stripped himself and climbed in. Mike unconsciously shifted closer to Harvey’s body heat. When he made skin-on-skin contact, Mike awoke with a jolt.

“Harv- Wai-“

“Shhhh, Mike. It’s okay, go back to sleep.”

“But...”

“Mike. It’s okay. I promise”

“But Harvey...” Tears have started to pool in his eyes, “Harvey, I’m ugly and scarred and such a disappoin-“

“Mike. No.”

“Harvey...”

“Mike, I love you. Trust me?”

“Of course, Harvey”

Harvey gently guided Mike to lie on his front. Hesitantly, because the worst of Mike’s scars  were on his back and the backs of his thighs, he turned slowly.

Before he could say anything more, Harvey found a clear price of skin and started massaging it. He purposefully avoided the scars as not to scare him. A few minutes later, most of Mike’s muscles were like jelly and he started to let out small moans and whimpers that could only be described as satisfaction.

Slowly, Harvey trailed his fingers over to the same jagged scar he had kissed earlier. His finger pads traced and kneaded ever so gently over the ridges and rough edges of his skin. Mike let out the smallest “Harvey...” that made his insides melt.

Harvey dipped his face so he could reach a series of small cuts that look like a shower of glass had been there. His lips and tongue took their time to caress every one of them.

Mike was about to drift off with another slow call of his boyfriend’s name but then his boss decided to focus his attention on the worst scar he had. Running along the left side of his left thigh, lay his deepest cuts. 3 diagonal cuts from the car door from where the car had flipped- multiple times.

Harvey began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear while his hands pressed at, loosened and kneaded the muscles around it. Inch by inch; Mike started to relax and allowed himself to be lulled into a deeper state of content.

Harvey just smiles and a fell a little deeper in love with him. When Mike whispered a final “I love you” and nodded off, breathing deepening.

He adjusted his position so that his arm and not too much of his weight was wrapped protectively around Mike.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyedddd.  
> I must say I’m surprised you made it through that fic.  
> Just felt like writing a little snippet of them.  
> No beta, sorry!


End file.
